Pokemon: Another Day
by BlueboxTimeParadox
Summary: The story of Red, the worlds best Pokemon trainer, on his quest to find out who he is.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a stormy night in the small town, the rafters shaking and bells clanging with the wind. A lone man with what appeared to be a small object in his hand walked slowly to the door of the smallest house in the town. Looking closely, he could see that it was also the most rundown of all the houses in the small town. The paint was chipping off, the roof was warped in a weird square-esque shape, the windows were covered in rust, and the door looked as if it had seen better days, to say the least. The man looked down at the object in his hand. The object—which was really a baby, no more than a few months old—and smiled a small, sad smile. It giggled in its sleep and rolled over.

"He has my laugh…"The man sobbed.

The man looked back into the open road, contemplating whether or not he should turn back, maybe raise his son on his own, but ultimately decided against it. In his hometown, no one felt safe, due to Team Rocket's close surveillance on everyone and their incredibly strong Pokémon. The man knew if he wanted his son to be raised safely, he needed to be raised here, away from Team Rocket. His son seemed to be having a pleasant dream, probably relishing the warmth of his father. The father choked back a sob; if he was going to do it, he needed to do it now. Suddenly, the lights turned on in the house, and shadows moved across the dingy windows. Rushing behind nearby flora, the man noticed that the woman who stepped outside looked remarkably like his son. Deciding it was best to wait 'till she went back inside, he gave his son a final kiss goodbye and a tightly squeezed hug. Sobbing, he wrapped the baby in his jacket and left his cap—a red and white baseball cap with a green badge on the right side—with a note attached to it on the woman's doorstep before ringing the bell and walking away.

"Be the very best, kiddo." He said softly.

Walking away from the house was probably the worst part for the father. Forcing himself not to look back was even harder. Walking as fast as he could, since he no longer had a jacket to keep him dry he left the town with a brisk pace. Just as he was about to go back on route to his hometown, he looked back and sobbed for his son. Praying he would be safe, he looked at a sign, and nodded. Walking away, he smiled a little.

The sign read _Welcome to Pallet Town_.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The dim sunlight shone through the window, indicating that it was only early morning. The room was decorated to the brim with countless posters and memorabilia about Pokémon and other Pokémon related things. Pikachu was the wall's favorite article of clothing for quite some time, seeing as the wallpaper was bending and peeling off very often. The boy awoke with a start.

_Another dream about him… Or was it the same dream?_ He thought.

Sliding back into his covers, he closed his eyes, wanting to get some well-deserved sleep. For today was the day: The day he became a Pokémon trainer and set off on his journey! Or at least, that's what he wanted to do. His mother told him to never go through with his idea of becoming the best trainer there could ever be, she wanted him to help Prof. Oak at the Pokémon Lab in his hometown, but although he liked old Prof. Oak,—the man kind of helped raise him-he found that seeing Pokémon out for real in the wild was more interesting. A sudden knock is heard at the door. Then another.

"Red? Red, I'm stepping out for a while, so make yourself some breakfast and head over to the Professor's Lab as soon as you can okay? He said it's urgent this time!" called his mother.

_He says that about everything, even stupid Rattata! Ugh, whatever I 'm already awake._

Throwing back his covers, Red looked at his bed with great envy and jealousy. He despised the fact that while it got to lay there, he had to go work. After mere seconds, Red was already dressed and out the door when he realized he hadn't had breakfast, nor did he bring his lab coat, notes, or name tag.

_Damn it, almost forgot again! If I did, who knows what Oak would do to me?_ Red shuddered at the thought.

Rushing to the lab with a piece of burnt toast in his mouth, Red noticed a sign on the front door that read: _Red, today is your lucky day! We're doing a field experiment up on Route 1. Don't bother bringing your lab equipment, just bring outdoor clothing and perhaps a jacket. Oh! And a hat, I know how much you love wearing yours! Signed, Oak. Ps: Green, my grandson is coming along as well. A surprise awaits both of you!_

Red couldn't believe it: a field experiment! He'd only been asking for one for the past nine years, and now he gets one! Except Green's going to be there, but whatever! Dropping everything at the door, Red ran home, got his lucky cap and blazed through the door.

_This is it! I finally get to fulfill my dream! World of Pokémon, here comes Red!_

Grinning ear to ear, Red ran with blazing speed through his town, passing every resident with a quick nod or wave.

So quick in fact, he didn't notice the note that slipped out his hat as he ran past the Lab.

_**Sorry for the REALLY late update, I haven't really known how to continue this, nor did I see the reviews until today. Also, I know this chapter's kinda underwhelming, but trust me, I hope the next one will be better… Whenever I get around to writing it. **__**-BlueboxTimeParadox**_


End file.
